


Lessons in Artistic Expression

by LilLegalLoli94



Series: Paint Me Your Color [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Portrait, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLegalLoli94/pseuds/LilLegalLoli94
Summary: Curiosity gets Catra interested in learning a few tips and tricks of the artist trade and Adora is more than happy to teach her a new thing or two.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Paint Me Your Color [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596742
Comments: 10
Kudos: 347
Collections: She_Ra





	Lessons in Artistic Expression

“Do you think you could give me drawing lessons?”

Adora’s eyes looked from her canvas to her model laid lazily on the bed, her head propped on a folded arm that rested on the pillow while her body was sloppily draped by the sheets.

“Huh?” the blonde’s jaw dropped slightly.

Catra snickered, “Don’t ‘huh’ me. I know you heard me just fine.”

The artist watched her for a moment longer before chuckling and getting back to work, “I heard you. I just never expected you to want to learn.” she said as she dipped her brush into the water and began swirling it around. “I thought you didn’t like the ‘tortured, artistic types.’”

“Are you still butthurt about that?” Catra’s head raised slightly, her cheeks reddening at the past insult that felt so long ago.

“You never did apologize.” Adora laughed, obviously having built herself a bridge, got over it and made her way into the next town. “Keep your head down.” she waved a hand, gesturing for the brunette to get back into position.

Her model pursed her lips, moving back into position and watching Adora gave her a soft, reassuring smile before continuing. She let the conversation die into silence for a moment, listening to the noises of the blonde’s brush against the canvas, how it etched the paint into the material and marked its surface with new color and brilliance. She could sleep to those subtle sounds. She _has_ slept to those subtle sounds. Like they’ve become her lullaby. And with the warm sun's rays beating on her back, she found herself having to fight tooth and nail to keep herself awake.

“You know,” Adora’s voice made Catra blink away the sleep, her gaze falling back on the artist at work, “if you’re really interested in learning, I could teach you a few things. I mean…I’m not really a teacher, but I can try.”

Her heterochromatic eyes stared towards her, trying to peek past the edges of the canvas to see her face and catching the radiant scarlet coloring her cheeks to give them a heavenly glow. A smile came to her lips, losing herself in the idea that someone as lovely as Adora could find her just as beautiful.

“Thanks,” Catra said, letting the single word fill her need to express her gratitude for so many things.

***

The best advice Adora could offer was practice and Catra took to it like a dog takes to a ball: sometimes she wanted it, other times she wanted something else, but she felt the most invested with her Adora around. She’d have her drawing all kinds of things in all kinds of places but she really liked when they drew in the park.

Catra would insist that they sit together under the oak tree, Adora’s back pressed to the bark and Catra’s pressed against the blonde’s front. “I can draw better like this,” she had told her, getting the pad and pencil ready while she felt the girl’s arms wrap around her waist. It was a win-win situation: Adora could watch her pupil's progress and Catra had an excuse to cuddle without calling it cuddling.

Today, they were in Adora’s studio seated across from each other and sketching the other’s concentrated face in a spiral of drawing and being drawn. Catra’s eyes flickered to the blonde’s face, wondering if she was aware of how serious her expression got when she was so engrossed in her own craft. How her eyes seemed to change colors when they were focused so intently on every last detail. How her lips pressed themselves tightly together, her tongue flicking out time and again to part them.

Her eyes looked back down at her sketch, noting how she wasn’t even close to capturing it as well as Adora could but she shoved the feeling away, letting her head fill itself with the words of encouragement the blonde had been generously praising her with. It’s okay, she reminded herself, it’s going to be fine.

“Hey Adora?” she called her as she began moving her pencil again.

“Hm?”

“Have you ever captured yourself in one of your sketchbooks?”

Adora’s face tilted up to regard Catra fully, a raised brow on her forehead as her eyes worked through the wording of Catra’s question. “You mean have I done a self-portrait?”

“That’s what I said,” Catra’s eyes went up to look at Adora now, holding back a snicker at the look of utter confusion on the girl’s face. She _was_ genuinely curious, after all.

Adora eyed her with a smirk on her lips, knowing they both knew that she probably did that on purpose. She decided not to call her out on it, instead proceeding to answer her question, “I have. A couple times, actually. Why?”

Catra shrugged her shoulders, “Just curious,” she answered before going back to her sketching. She noticed how Adora wasn’t doing the same, her eyes still lingering on her but her hand wasn’t moving to draw out what she was seeing. She recognized the look in her blue gaze, delightfully devious as her mind cooked up something tasty between those eyes.

“Wanna try it?” she finally asked after what seemed like a millennium of chewing on the idea.

“What? A self-portrait?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.”

Catra had a feeling that the blonde wasn’t just talking about drawing when she used the word “fun.” She had a feeling that there was a bit more to the suggestion that Adora wasn’t quite telling her yet. And Catra was cool with it. She liked surprises.

“Alright, I’m game.” the brunette smirked, making sure the blonde could read that she was looking forward to what she had planned with the look in her eyes.

***

Catra was starting to get the sneaking suspicion that the artist was more of a sexual deviant when it came to her art than she thought anyone in her close circle of friends was aware of. Of course, it was a nice feeling to know that the blonde felt comfortable enough to let her hair down in front of her—metaphorically speaking—but it also got her curious about what they would think if they caught their painter friend like this.

What would their expressions be like to see this girl they never met before bent over a folding table with a full-body mirror standing in front of them? If they saw it watching and reflecting Catra’s face as she felt Adora’s fingers thrust themselves in and out of her body to fill her insides and tickle her sweet spots. What would they think if they saw Adora’s sketchbook opened before the brunette trying to catch the image on the mirror’s surface with her trembling hands clasping desperately onto her pencil? What would they think of Adora’s new toy that poked and pressed against her thigh to constantly remind her of its presence?

They’d see everything, how Catra’s body brought out the artist's primal desire to fill herself on the brunette’s flesh and moans. How Adora, in turn, transformed her into a brainless mess helpless against this onslaught of pleasure brought about by the blonde’s touch. It made her body convulse at the unlikely idea, the back of her mind knowing the likelihood of being caught like this was low but it still got her hips twitching from the excitement.

“Hey Catra, what are you thinking about?” Adora whispered close to her ear, shoving her fingers in deeper as she laid her body over Catra’s back.

“Adora…” Catra gasped, feeling a kiss press to the rim of her ear.

The blonde chuckled softly, “Just now, you got really tight, didn’t you? You’re supposed to be focusing on your self-portrait, though.” Her fingers pulled out more of her slick, dragging it out slowly and letting it spill over her labia and down her inner thigh. “Here, let me help you.” Her fingers freed themselves from the tight clench of Catra’s inner walls, making her hips jerk upward at the emptying feeling.

Catra let her whimpers fall, feeling her body screaming and throwing a tantrum at the offensive act of taking them away. Her back arched, trying to press herself into the blonde desperately but her fingers didn’t go back. Instead, they wrapped themselves around her hand, helping her hold the pencil with their wet, sticky grip.

“Adora…” she cried, “Adora, please…” She felt the toy harnessed to the blonde’s hips tempting her with its lengthy, solid shape. She nudged her thigh into it, trying to move it between her legs with her fidgeting.

“Hm? Please what, Catra?” Adora asked, her other hand, free to do whatever it wants, electing to squeeze and massage at her thighs. It only served to further remind Catra how much she was messing with her. “I can’t understand you if you don’t say it.” she said, pressing kiss after kiss into the side of Catra’s face, catching her full, brunette locks under her lips.

Catra whimpered, her voice cracking with a soft sob with every second her body remained with this agonizing ache that swelled between her legs. “Inside…” she begged, her eyes looking at Adora through the reflection in the mirror, seeing how pitiful her flushed face had become in her glance towards the looking glass. “I need you inside… Please…give it to me…” she gasped breathlessly, her hips rising to nudge into her once more.

She could see the blonde smirking through the reflection, feeling her curling lips press into her head as she moved her hand from Catra’s thigh to assist in positioning herself. “Well, since you asked so nicely. Just promise you’ll focus properly if I do.” she said, rubbing the tip along the brunette’s slippery opening and coating its head with the hearty supply.

“I promise!” Catra exclaimed, “I promise…so please,” she begged, feeling relief so close and yet still unbearably far away as it continued to tease her body with every stroke and grind against her.

Adora’s body drew away from her, letting go of her hand for a moment to align the strap-on properly with her entrance. The tip of it probed against her entrance, testing its tightness before inching herself in deeper and deeper while Catra’s body quivered underneath her fingers’ grip. She buried herself inside of her until she couldn’t move in any further, pressing her lips to the back of Catra’s neck and letting her harsh groans and heated breath hit at her nape.

“There we go…” she breathed against the skin, sending shivers to clash with the bolts of electricity hitting at the base of her spine. “Now Catra, go ahead and look at yourself and draw me exactly what you see. And make sure you’re not leaving out any details.”

The toy dragged out of Catra’s body, moving slow and rubbing against every perceivable inch of her inner walls before plunging back inside in one deep and merciless thrust. The brunette’s jaw dropped at the immense sensation, like the deepest parts of her core were shot at point-blank, making her lose control in her muscles and dropping her down to the table.

“C’mon, Catra. I know you can do it.” Adora told her, continuing to play the encouraging mentor while thrusting into her and filling the air with the sounds of slapping flesh and wet squelches. A hand helped to raise her chin, cradling her jaw in her grasp and meeting Catra’s euphoric gaze in the mirror. “There now, go ahead, I’ll make sure you keep your head up.”

Catra stared at the mirror, barely able to keep her eyes open or her vision clear as she watched her own face melt under the heat of this ecstasy. The stars on her face danced with each rolling moan and pant that fell from her lips, her eyes glistening with unshed tears from the boundless level of pleasure pushed into her with each thrust. And, under the wobbling table that threatened to break under the sheer might of the fucking duo, she could just barely see the point where their two hips collided together, where they melded and bonded like this was how they were meant to be.

And Adora, she could see Adora’s face straining for dear life behind her, holding herself back while drowning away in this feeling—this shared feeling of driving one another mad with passion and lust.

Catra got it, what riled the blonde up so much, what she loved about capturing this vulnerable and personal part of herself. And as that feeling of understanding filled her heart, her hand began to move again. Sloppy and uncoordinated, her hand glided the pencil over the page to sketch what she could make out.

“That’s it, good girl…” Adora whispered, upping the pace of her hips while her eyes flickered between the rough drawing starting to fill the page and Catra’s rocking body. “Think you can handle keeping yourself up?” she asked, the hand supporting Catra’s head snaking its way down to her neck, feeling the rushing gulps of air racing down her esophagus with each heavy thrust.

The brunette whimpered, letting a soft nod rock her head in response.

“Okay then, but let me know if you need some help, okay?” the blonde said. Her body rose up, letting her hand slide over the beads of sweat that dotted her skin and tracing along the subtle curve of her waist to reach her hip.

Catra spied the focused flick of the blonde’s tongue line her lips, spotting the eyes that marveled at the form beneath her, and watched those milky hips rear back from her own and filling her body with anticipation. The subsequent thrust that crashed into her body filled her with a sweet intensity that threatened to shatter her internal pillars and give herself a gravity’s pull. She gripped at the edge of the table desperately, holding onto it and her will to hold on as she hastily sketched away her melting expression with her trembling hand and shaky fingers.

“Good, good. You’re doing so well.” the blonde praised, panting with her own arousal with each smacking thrust, “Don’t be afraid…to get really into it.”

Catra wasn’t afraid at all. How could she ever be afraid with Adora gripping onto her to sides, burying herself so deeply into her and speaking to her so tenderly? It made her inner walls want to suck her in—suck in all of her body and make them become one totally new being. It made her want to have the blonde by her side in every waking moment she had left in this lifetime. It can’t just be her, right? How she treats her so gently and loves her so thorough, it can’t possibly just be her.

Her eyes flickered down to the page, looking through the euphoric blur at the sloppy lines and the messy shapes. To the naked eye, any average art shmuck would probably think either a child with a questionable background or internet history drew this or that she drew this with her left hand. It was that rough, rougher than when she first started, but it was a good kind of rough. It was that raw sort of feeling Adora loved to imbue into her art. So that’s what she was talking about, Catra figured with a soft chuckle.

“What’s wrong?” Adora asked and Catra looked back to her with a smile.

She still felt her deep inside, making her inner walls and entrance ache for more from the blonde’s hips, but she held off on the feeling, letting it bubble and flood the pit of her stomach like a boiling cauldron. She reached back, lifting her body off the table and drawing Adora’s lips into hers. They tasted so good, sweet and soft and hot like manifested passion. Her tongue couldn’t help begging for another taste, then another and another once more, feeling her knees buckle and shake at their fulfilling taste.

Her tongue licked at her lips when they parted, relishing in the flavor of the blonde’s sweet little giggle while her arms wrapped around her waist. “I take it you’re done?” she asked, pressing her lips into Catra’s neck.

“Yeah…I can’t take it anymore.” the brunette hummed in delight, her hips rubbing back onto the toy to take the edge off.

One of Adora’s hands trailed down her stomach, tickling her skin in its descent to her pelvis and dripping sex. She rolled her fingertips over the girl’s clit, flicking it and rubbing it and sending soft rumbles rocketing through Catra’s body.

Those blue eyes glanced down at her drawing, letting the brunette’s hips jolt and flinch back against her body, “For how wet you’ve gotten, it actually came out pretty nice.”

“You…you really think so?” Catra asked, her head tilting back to give her eyes a direct taste of the heat burning in Adora’s gaze.

“Yeah…every inch of it is filled with you. I love it.” the blonde whispered against her lips before taking them into her own, consuming her with all her hunger and sating her starvation. Her other hand fills itself on the delicious softness of the girl’s breast while gulping down her moans like sugar.

Catra couldn’t be sure if that was her mind coked up on the sex talking or if that was how she truly felt as her mentor, but as Adora continued to thrust and grind into her body, she found herself caring less and less about the finer details. Her own hands clasped themselves onto the blonde’s hips, her fingernails biting into her skin in a silent plea for mercy. Each pull begged her to ram into her body, to give her body the pressure it desperately craved.

“Adora…” she whispered against her lips, a shiver racing down her spine at her own helpless whimpers.

“I know, Catra… Don’t worry, I won’t make you wait much longer.” Adora whispered back, drinking in the expression on the brunette’s flushed face. Her fingers pinched Catra’s clit between the index and the middle, rubbing her at a slow, tantalizing pace. “But I have one more request…if you’re up to it, of course.”

Catra nodded her head. She didn’t need to hear what it was; she just needed the blonde to get on with it.

A look of excitement flashed in Adora’s eyes at the sign of the brunette’s consent, pressing a kiss to the other’s lips as she removed herself carefully from her body. She had to leave Catra alone for a moment, moving the table aside so there was no obstruction in front of the mirror and taking a chair from the side of the room. The legs scraped against the floor lightly, grounding themselves closer to the mirror’s reflective face before the blonde could be satisfied.

“There,” Catra looked back to see Adora plopping herself down on her seat, curiosity getting to her as her hands reached to grasp at the sides of her hips and pulled her closer. “Spread your legs a little.” she said, her fingertips tracing along the insides of Catra’s thighs to nudge at the area.

She did so without question, letting her hands pull her back onto the blonde’s lap. The strap-on sat between her legs, mocking her with its close proximity every time its length brushed against her slippery slit. She wanted her back inside, her mouth salivating over the sweet gratification waiting for her mere inches away. But Adora wasn’t ready to give it to her just yet, her fingers petting and rubbing up and down her heat, a soft rumble by her ear telling her just how much she was enjoying her teasing antics.

“Adora…” Catra warned her with a low grumble.

The blonde’s laugh hit the side of Catra’s neck with its light tickle, “Alright, last assignment for today, I want you to paint a picture for my mind.” A finger reached out and pointed to the mirror’s surface, indicating the direction Catra’s attention should be facing. “Look there and tell me what you see. Give me enough detail so I can see it in my head. Understood?”

Catra’s eyes trailed down the mirror’s surface to see her reflected body stewing in its own boiling desires, watching herself leak and drip like a dog eyeing a tasty treat. And a tasty morsel lied just between her legs, egging her on to accept the blonde’s conditions. She didn’t need a second longer to consider the idea, her head nodding while watching Adora’s satisfaction fill her gaze.

“Good…why don’t you go ahead and get us started up again.” Adora whispered, leaning herself back against the chair while her hands rested at the sides of Catra’s hips.

Catra licked her lips, her gaze traveling downward to get a direct look at her hands as she guided the tip of Adora’s strap-on to her starving entrance. She couldn’t help savoring the sight, her body rising into an optimal position before lowering herself ever so careful and relishing in the overwhelming sensation of fulfillment.

“It slides in so easily…” Catra gulped, her eyes flicking back to the mirror to watch how her own body was engulfing this extension of the blonde, how she readily took her back in like fitting in the final piece. “My pussy is swallowing it whole. It wants more. I want so much more.” her hips began to rise and fall against the others lap, her pace slow and tentative at first but caution was quickly thrown to the wind in a matter of seconds.

“Amazing…” Catra gasped, “it feels so good. It’s so wet, you’re turning me into such a mess.” She could hear Adora grunting from behind her, feeling her fingers hold on tight to her sides. She could only imagine just how hard she was trying to hold herself hidden away in her blind spot, but the idea of it stroked her fancy and encouraged her onward.

“It’s like I’m melting for you… It’s like ice cream in the sun… Hey, Adora…” Her body leaned backward, placing her temptatious flesh just within reach. “Aren’t you getting hot back there?”

The blonde retaliated at the tease, thrusting her hips back into Catra’s body with a strained groan that sent a light snicker rattling in the brunette’s chest. Her hands went down to Adora’s, prying their biting fingertips out of her flesh and gliding them over her skin to feel just how hot she had gotten. She guided one hand to her breast while the other was press into the flesh of her inner thigh.

Adora’s hands squeezed, accepting their new placements over the olive flesh and enjoying themselves kneading and feeling the slick surfaces.

“Yes… it gets so hot where you touch me… It’s all red… like there’s a fire glowing under my skin. It’s making my insides boil.” she said between each moan and pant, her eyes watching her hips roll and grind—an unconscious mechanism that only knew how to seek pleasure.

“Catra…” Adora spoke with a breathless whisper, “your face… tell me what your face looks like.”

“My face?” she repeated the request, her eyes trailing up the mirror’s surface and looking at her own expression.

She felt her chest tighten at the sight of her own ecstasy and euphoria staring back at her: at her glistening, tearful eyes, at the drops of sweat that made her hair stick to her skin in a hot mess; at the raging inferno that lied just beneath the surface. Could she say it? Could she dare to call this sight before her—herself driven to mad desperation—sexy?

Her agape mouth closed, swallowing and wetting her lips before speak, “My face… my face has the worst of it… All this heat… it’s making my hair stick to my forehead… My freckles… it’s like they’re dancing in the midst of a bonfire… And my eyes… they’re like… polished diamonds…”

“That’s good… what else?” Adora asked in a soft, harsh whisper.

“They can’t… they can’t look away… They can’t look away from what you’ve made of me… They can’t look away from how good you’re fucking me…”

Her words died away in her throat, her limit reached and her capability for language dissolving into helpless moans and frantic cries. Adora didn’t ask for more, taking what she got and giving Catra every bit back in generous gratitude for the mental stimulation.

***

“Hey, Adora?” Catra called out within the serenity of the silence, “Have you always had this side of you?”

“Depends what side you’re talking about.” Adora answered, running a hand through her dark locks and pushing them out of her face to add to the brunette’s comfort.

A brow rose on Catra’s face, skeptical that the blonde wouldn’t really be ignorant enough to not know what she was talking about. She stared at Adora’s innocent, soft smile, waiting for it to falter but finding no such luck.

“You know what I mean,” she started to further elaborate, “that… what can I call it…That kinky, horny artist side of you.”

The smile vanished at the clarification; eyes clearly not ready for the brunette’s art for phrasing. “Oh, that part…” she stumbled, her flustered gaze darting away.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I like it. Hell, I was the one that started it, but you really embraced it, haven’t you?” Her eyes danced with a mischievous gleam, her heart getting off on the blonde’s bashful hindsight. “I’m just wondering if I awake some kind of slumbering beast or something.”

“I… I don’t know,” Adora answered, turning her body away to escape the onslaught.

“Aw, c’mon! Don’t give me that.” Catra laughed, moving to straddle the blonde and boxing her in between her arms, “Just tell me, did I unlock something for you or did you always know you had a kink for dirty drawings.” she whispered close to her ear, making her voice especially husky just for the blonde’s delight.

She shivered beneath her, pressing her hands firmly against her reddened face, “Catra, please.” she whimpered.

“‘Catra, please’ what? I’m just asking an honest question that requires an honest answer.”

Adora’s fingers spread to peek upward at Catra’s grin, furrowing at the teasing expression before reaching a hand to the back of the brunette’s head. She pulled her face closer, pressing her lips against the other’s and granting herself a few moments of peace.

When they were separated back into two beings once more, the smirk returned to Catra’s face in full force. “That’s not really an answer, you know.” she said.

“It’s good enough, isn’t it? You figure out the rest.” Adora responded, taking on a smirk herself as she stared back up into Catra’s eyes.

“Always so mysterious… Fine, I’ll take it.”

Catra chuckled against Adora’s lips, reaching down for a second kiss and readying herself to continue unraveling thread after cryptic thread that made up this artist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or your thoughts if you'd like. They keep me sane
> 
> This took a whole lot longer than I initially thought it would but here it is. You can thank commenter Nonny for inspiring the idea behind this installment. There's one more I wanna do and then an epilogue kinda deal to wrap this series up.


End file.
